


i've been waiting for you

by badcompany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she hums and looks around. “let’s go for a walk.” she pulls on one of his hands, laces their fingers together, easy as you please, and drags him down the path and he barely puts up any resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say weird ericaboyd college au? nope but you got it anyways. :)

“I’ve been dreaming about you forever.”

Boyd looks up and there’s Erica, waiting for him again. This is the third time he’s seen her. She always finds him at night, when he’s walking back to his dorm, and when he’s just forgotten about her.

“We barely know each other,” he says and she smiles, bright and just a little bit feral.

“We will,” she promises and he believes her.

-

“Have you ever seen that blond girl that hangs around the dorm some nights?” It’s probably dumb to ask, but he needs some confirmation that Erica actually exists and he’s not just seeing things.

Stiles doesn’t even look up from his paper. “Dude, this is college. There are a million blond chicks hanging around everywhere,” he says and takes a gulp of coffee. “You’re gonna have to a little more specific.”

He frowns and tries to think up the words to describe Erica. He comes up with half formed descriptions that don’t make any sense. “Never mind,” he mutters and walks away.

-

Boyd sees her across campus two days after her last night time visit. She’s sitting with Derek Hale, head tipped back in laughter at his scowl. It makes sense, them together. They both have the same look, like they’re caged animals just waiting for a chance to break out.

He’s staring, watching them talk to each other. Or watching Erica talk to Derek and Derek glare at everything. He should be doing homework or minding his own business, but he can’t look away. They’re fascinating, all graceful movements and pent up energy.

Derek says something and Erica’s not laughing anymore, she’s looking straight at Boyd. He freezes and stares back, caught like a deer in headlights. Erica watches him and a grin stretches across her face slowly. He can’t breathe, let alone return her smile. 

She winks at him and turns back to Derek.  Boyd closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. This is a girl that’s he’s spoken to all of three times and each time was only a short, cryptic conversation. It’s doesn’t make sense for him to be caught up on her like this.

When he opens his eyes, Erica and Derek are gone and he blatantly ignores the pang of something that feels a lot like loss he feels and starts working on his homework.

-

The first time Boyd saw Erica, she was lounging on the bench outside his dorm. He was walking back from the library and she sat up with interest when she saw him.

“Hi,” she had said and he looked up from the ground and got caught in her smile.

“Hh, hey.” he said and she patted the seat next to her with another one of those smiles. He sat without much thought and she threaded her fingers through his.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” she said and he looked at her in confusion.

“Sorry?” he said said with an apologetic smile, though he didn’t know why he was apologizing. He had never seen her before, hadn’t known she’d been waiting for him.

“I think we fit perfectly together,” she told him next, brushing aside his apology and holding up their hands for him to look at. He didn’t pull his hand away, didn’t ask her what the hell. He just looked at their hands and smiled a little bit.

“What’s your name?” he asked and she squeezed his hand.

“Erica,” she said and got up, still holding his hand. “I’ll see you around, Boyd.” She squeezed his head again before she let go and walked away, disappeared into the night.

And as cliched as it sounds, it was only when he was about to fall asleep that he realized he never told her his name.

-

She starts to show up everywhere. In the library, in the cafeteria, around campus. She’s usually alone, but sometimes she’s with Derek or with Isaac Lahey. She never talks to him, just watches or dicks around with whoever she’s with.

It’s driving Boyd mad but he doesn’t go talk to her either, just watches her out of the corner of his eyes.

It feels suspiciously like a game and he refuses to lose.

-

She doesn’t stop by his dorm for two months and he misses her something fierce.

-

“Are you just fucking with me?” She’s outside his dorm again after two months and nine days of nothing and he’s so tired of this weird little thing between them.

“Now, why would i do that?” she asks with a grin and he rolls his eyes.

"I honestly have no idea,” he says and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“It’s because I’m not fucking with you.” Erica tells him sweetly.

Boyd raises an eyebrow and looks at her. “Then what are you doing?”

She hums and looks around. “Let’s go for a walk.” She pulls on one of his hands, laces their fingers together, easy as you please, and drags him down the path and he barely puts up any resistance.

-

They walk around campus for hours, hand in hand. She tells him that Derek is like her annoying older brother, Isaac is her best friend and they’re all she has in the world. He learns that she loves _Fight Club_ and zombie movies and she’s been in too many fights for being only nineteen. She blunt and brash and she doesn’t give a fuck about most things. He tells her about his family and his annoying roommate and how he feels alone a lot of the time. He talks a little, but mostly he listens to her because she’s fascinating in a way he’s never seen before.  

It’s almost light out when they end up in front of his dorm again. He doesn’t want to let go of her hand. 

“You’re not going to disappear now, are you?” he asks because a part of him is legitimately worried.

“Of course not,” she scoffs and rolls her eyes like the very thought is ridiculous. 

“Promise?” he asks and squishes down the warm feeling growing in his stomach.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” she singsongs and kisses his cheek. And then she’s gone.

He doesn’t even try to fight down the smile plastered across his face as he walks into the dorm building.

-

“Would you run away with me if i asked you to?”

He thinks about it and is terrified by the answer. “Probably,” he says with a frown and she beams.

“Good.”


End file.
